bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:B Hamster/Tips for completing quests.
Here are some tips for easier and faster completing quests. Starting! Right after hatching your first bee go to Black Bear and start the first quest. Try to collect only pollen that you need for a quest. When you are done with one quest, immediately start another one. After few quests, you will have some honey so spend for bigger bag and rake, also buy some basic eggs to get some bees that will help you collect more pollen. Do not wait to Black Bear give you eggs because it will take some time and you need to pass some gates to fields that could be needed for quests. After few quests from Black Bear and hatching some bees go to Brown Bear and Sun Bear* for their quests. I't''' is the best to have activated quests from all bears that you can reach at the same time. Start quests for Panda Bear right after you get 5th bee, for Science Bear after 10th bee (or 8th type), and for Polar bee after you get the 15th bee. In other words, as soon as possible. Collecting pollen Collect only pollen that you need for active quests to save storage in your bag. Try to find a part of the field that contains a lot of medium or big flowers so you collect more pollen in less time. Specific color: For white pollen, go to spider field because it have only white pollen. For red pollen go to a mushroom field or strawberry field if you can. Even better go to Rose field or 25 bee field. Go to the higher field that you can reach of those. As you passing gates, the amount of pollen gets higher. For the blue pollen go to Blue Flower field or any higher that contains a lot of blue flowers if you can. Specific field: While you collecting pollen from the field for quest also try to collect only colors that you need for other quests. Collect every Bomb token to make it faster. Defeating mobs Do not kill any mobs if you don't need to. If you do, they will need some time to respawn, and then you will need more time to complete the quest. Kill mobs only if you need to kill them for a quest or if they are on the field from which you need to collect pollen for other quests. For ladybugs and rhino beetles (or any other) kill all of them that you can reach, that will save your time. For example, If you need to kill 8 ladybugs, then kill them from mushroom, clover and strawberry field. So you can kill 4 every 5 minutes. (you don't need to wait 5 mins after killing each (total 35 mins), on this way you need to wait for 4 of them at the same time (total 5 mins). For killing some mobs, go to fields in which you need to collect pollen for other quests. If you need to kill ladybug but not rhino beetle (or opposite) when you are going to kill it on Clover field try to kill only the ladybug and leave rhino beetle alive by escaping the field. You will maybe need to kill it for next quest. Traveling bear For Sun Bear's* quest, try to complete more of them in one day. Even if you have 14 days for 12 quests, last quests could be hard and you will maybe need more than one day to complete them. Starting few quests are easy so you can complete them really fast. Brown Bear Activate those quest at the beginning of each day because you will maybe need to do something that you already have in quest list. *Sun Bear - Any other traveling bear, that is in game while you playing it. That is it. I hope that it is helpful to you. If you have some more tips, leave them in comments. Category:Blog posts